harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa o Hogwart
Jeżeli chcesz poczytać dotychczasowe informacje: Użytkownik:Krystianwolski/Artykuł zastępczy Bitwa o Hogwart (ang. Battle of Hogwarts) była to bitwa, kończąca Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Miało to miejsce we wczesnych godzinach dnia 2 maja 1998 roku w zamku Hogwartu. Wydarzenia prowadzące do bitwy Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a thumb|304px|Dumbledore spadający z wieży AstronomicznejNad Wieżą Astronomiczną rozpościerał się Mroczny Znak. Tam też dotarli Dyrektor i Harry z Jaskini, w której szukali horkruksa. Albus chciał się zobaczyć z Severusem Snape'em. Potter miał na sobie Pelerynę Niewidkę i już chciał biec po pomoc, ale drogę zagrodził mu Draco Malfoy. Harry poczuł, że coś go unieruchomiło. Było to zaklęcie skierowane przez Dumbledore'a. Malfoy wyjaśnił dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy są w zamku, do którego dostali się przez Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń i że musi go zabić. Draco jednak nie był na tyle silny aby wykonać zadanie skierowane przez Voldemorta, którym było zabicie Dumbledore'a. W porę przybył Snape dokończył zadanie Malfoya i zabił swojego dyrektora. Okazało się jednak iż była to śmierć zaplanowana. Ciało zabitego spadło z hukiem na Błonia. Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcą i innymi śmierciożercami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących z napastnikami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając jego własnych zaklęć. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się. Harry podjął decyzje, że nie wraca na następny rok do Hogwartu, będzie szukał horkruksów. Ron i Hermiona również powiedzieli, że pójdą, nie zostawią Harry'ego samego. Podległe Ministerstwo Magii Dnia 1 sierpnia 1997 śmierciożercy zdobyli ministerstwo oraz rzucili klątwę na Piusa Thicknesse i kilku innych ważnych urzędników. Scrimgeour został schwytany i torturowany przez Voldemorta, w celu zdobycia informacji, gdzie ukrywa się Harry Potter. Rufus nic mu nie powiedział, za co został zabity. Prorok Codzienny pod wpływem śmierciożerców napisał że Scrimgeour zrezygnował, a jego następcą został Thicknesse. Nowy minister, za pośrednictwem Voldemorta wprowadził nowy system w Ministerstwie, który był bardziej zgodny z ideologią śmierciożerców. Zastąpił Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa na posąg czarodzieja i czarownicy siedzących na tronie z mugoli, szlam i charłaków. W tym czasie Yaxley został nowym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, a Selwyn i Travers zostali powołani do innych, bardzo wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Została powołana Komisja Rejestracji Mugolów, której szefową została Dolores Umbridge. Wszystkich zdrajców krwi, charłaków i mugolaków karano. Również osoby podejrzane o znajomości z Zakonem Feniksa lub obrońców mugolaków poddawano specjalnemu nadzorowi. Harry Potter został uznany jako "Niepożądany Numer Jeden" i wystawiono nagrodę za jego głowę, ponieważ miał zostać przesłuchany w sprawie śmierci Dumbledore'a. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na swoje imię, które pozwoliło jego Śmierciożercom błyskawicznie zlokalizować każdego, kto mówił głośno jego imię. Nie chciał publicznie ogłosić się ministrem w celu utrzymania atmosfery strachu i niepewności. Panowanie Snape'a w Hogwarcie Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad ministerstwem uczynił Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów. Po objęciu rządów w szkole przez Severusa Snape'a, Amycus i jego siostra zostali mianowani nauczycielami kolejno obrony przed czarną magią (praktykowania czarnej magii) oraz mugoloznawstwa (tępienia mugoli i mugolaków). Amycus zmuszał uczniów, by na ukaranych szlabanem rzucali zaklęcie niewybaczalne Cruciatus. Jeżeli któryś z nich mu się sprzeciwił, Amycus nie omieszkał go ukarać. Nowy dyrektor zatrudnił Alecto Carrow na stanowisko nauczyciela mugoloznalstwa. Odtąd przedmiot ten był obowiązkowy. Alecto próbowała wpoić uczniom, że mugole to właściwie rodzaj zwierząt, które są głupie i brudne, a ich szykanowania zmusiły czarodziejów do ukrywania się i tego powodu winno się je nienawidzić i tępić. Torturowała na zajęciach nieposłusznych uczniów klątwą Cruciatus. Ponad to Alecto i Amycus pilnowali porządku w szkole. Gdy jakiś uczeń nabroił, nauczyciele mieli obowiązek odesłania go do Carrowów, jednak starali się jak mogli, by do tego nie dopuścić. Gwardia Dumbledore'a starała się jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć życie śmierciożercom-nauczycielom: Amycusowi i Alecto Carrow, a także ówczesnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu Severusowi Snape'owi. Z czasem członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a zaczęli ukrywać się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie nie mogli ich dopaść śmierciożercy. Jedzenie dostarczał im barman Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, Aberforth Dumbledore, gdyż za obrazem w Pokoju Życzeń znajdował się tunel prowadzący do baru. Poszukiwanie horkruksów Główny artykuł: Poszukiwanie Horkruksów '' Rok wcześniej, podczas Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, Albus Dumbledore został zabity przez ówczesnego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią; Severusa Snape'a. Dumbledore przed śmiercią polecił Harry'emu wykonać pewne zadanie: znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali zlokalizować horkruksy. Po kilku miesiącach przebrali się za pracownków Ministerstwa Magii i swobodnie weszli poszukać tam medalionu Salazara Slytherina (który został zniszczony przez Rona w grudniu 1997 roku). 1 maja 1998, dzień przed bitwą Harry, Hermiona, Ron przebrali się za śmierciożerców i włamali się do Banku Gringotta, do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange. Znaleźli tam kolejny horkruks, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff . Przed śmiercią Albusa Dumbledore'a zostały już dwa horkruksy zniszczone. Był to stary pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a, w 1993 przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz pierścień, który należał do dziadka Lorda Voldemorta; Marvolo Gaunta, w lipcu 1996 przez Dumbledore'a. Harry wrócił do Hogwartu szukać kolejnego horkruksa Voldemorta, ponieważ wierzył, że będzie on miał coś wspólnego z Godrykiem Gryffindorem lub Roweną Ravenclaw. Przybycie do Hogsmeade Interwencja Śmierciożerców Harry już wiedział że ostatni horkruks znajduje się w Hogwarcie. Opracowali plan. Nałożyli na siebie Pelerynę-niewidkę, obrócili się w miejscu, wpadając w napierającą na nich ciemność. Stopy Harry'ego dotknęły drogi. Ujrzał ulicę Główną Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko puścił ramiona Rona i Hermiony, powietrze wypełnił wrzask podobny do tego, który wydarł się z gardła Voldemorta, gdy dotarło do niego, że wykradziono puchar. Zaledwie zdążył spojrzeć na Rona i Hermionę, gdy drzwi gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami rozwarły się z hukiem i na ulicę wypadło kilkunastu zakapturzonych śmierciożerców z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami. Śmierciożerców było zbyt wielu, by ich oszołomić. Jeden z śmierciożerców użył zaklęcia Accio, aby przywołać Pelerynę, lecz nie udało mu się to. Śmierciożercy zbilżali się w ich stronę. Hermiona, Ron i Harry wycofali się w najbliższą boczną uliczkę, aż śmierciożercy ich minęli. Śmierciożercy postanowili wypuścić dementorów. Rzucili oni na tyle dobrze zaklęcia, że Harry nie mógł się deportować. Dementorzy nadciągali, natychmiast wyczuli strach. Harry, myśląc o Ronie i Hermionie rzucił zaklęcie; ''Expecto Patronum. ''Dementorzy rozpierzchli się, a gdzieś w pobliżu Potter usłyszał głos śmierciożercy. Teraz, śmierciożercy już wiedzieli gdzie jest cała niepożądana trójka. Usłyszeli obok siebie zgrzyt rygli, po lewej stronie otworzyły się drzwi i szroski głos zawołał Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Dom Aberfortha Harry, Ron i Hermiona bez wahania usłuchali i wbiegli do środka przez uchylone drzwi. Z początku nie wiedzieli do jakiego domu weszli, lecz po chwili zorientowali się że jest to wnętrze Baru Pod Świńskim Łbem. Wbiegli za ladę przy której zawsze stał barman i przechodząc przez drzwi doszli do schodów. Weszli na piętro, gdzie znaleźli się w pokoju z kominkiem, nad którym wisiał portret jasnowłosej dziewczyny, patrzącej na nich. Zza okna dobiegły krzyki - podkradli się do okna i zauważyli że ich wybawcą był barman z gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Teraz, kłócił się ze śmierciożercami, że źle rozpoznali patronusa i to nie był jeleń, a koza. W końcu śmierciożercy odpuścili i ruszyli w stronę ulicy Głównej. Harry zasłonił zasłony w pokoju i cała trójka z ulgą ściągnęła z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i opadli na najbliższy fotel. Harry'ego zaciekawiło małe, prostokątne lusterko stojące na gzymsie kominka. Usłyszeli, jak barman barykaduje drzwi i wchodzi po schodach. Wszedł do pokoju i z zdenerwowaniem zapytał Harry'ego po co przybył wraz z przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade. Barman dowiedział się o śmierci Zgredka, zrobiło mu się smutno. W końcu zorientowali się że barman to brat Albusa; Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry bliżej przyjrzał się barmanowi. Odparł, że to jego oko widział w swojej części lusterka. Zapytał, skąd posiada swoje lusterko. Ten poinformował go, że zakupił je u Dunga rok temu. Ron zrobił się strasznie głodny. Aberforth wyszedł z pokoju, a po paru chwilach wrócił z bochenkiem chleba, serem i miodem w dzbanie. Cała trójka zaraz rzuciła się na jedzenie. Przez parę chwil było tylko słychać trzaskanie ognia w kominku i podzwanianie kielichów. Harry i Ron usiedli wygodnie w fotelach. Aberforth zastanawiał się jak ich stąd wyciągnąć. Dumbledore chciał ich wysłać w góry, do jaskini, aby tam się schronili. Trójka stwierdziła, że Albus polecił im wykonać pewne zadanie i muszą dostać się do Hogwartu. Aberforth odrzekł, że jego brat chciał wielu rzeczy, a ludzie zwykle cierpieli, gdy realizował swoje plany. Barman miał nadzieję, że zadanie jest przynajmniej łatwe oraz miłe i nie sprawi im większych problemów. Gdy nikt nie chciał mu powiedzieć co to za zadanie, kazał im jak najszybciej uciekać z Hogwartu. Poinformował ich, że Zakon Feniksa przestał istnieć, a każdy kto udaje że tak nie jest, oszukuje sam siebie. Aberforth zaczął spoglądać na obraz dziwczyny nad kominkiem. Hermiona domyśliła się że to jego siostra i z ciekawości zapytała o jej przeszłość. Harry milczał. Nie chciał uajwniać swoich wszystkich wątpliwości i niepewności, które dręczyły go od miesięcy. Ostatecznego wyboru dokonał podczas kopaniu grobu Zgredkowi. Postanowił podążać ścieżką wyznaczoną mu przez Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał, by znów dopadły go wątpliwości, które mogły by sprowadzić go z celu, jaki został mu wyznaczony. Aberfoth opowiedział im o przykrym zdarzeniu Ariany, gdy miała szczeć lat, trzej mugolscy chłopcy chcieli ją zmusić do wykonywania magicznych sztuczek. Gdy nie chciała im pokazać, chcieli ją zmusić, aby tego już nigdy nie robiła. To ją zniszczyło i już nigdy nie była normalna. Jej ojciec ukarał tych chłopaków, za co trafił do Azkabanu. Albus nie chciał się opiekować Arianą, ponieważ ciągle korespondował z najwybitniejszym czarodziejm tamtych czasów. W wieku czternastu lat Ariana nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoimi czarami przez co zgnęła jej matka. Początkowo opiekę nad siostrą podjął Albus, aby Aberfoth mógł się swobodnie kształcić. Po krótkim czasie Albus spotkał Grindenwalda - chcieli zmieniać świat ''dla większego dobra. Doszło do bitwy między nimi trzema, przez co zginęła Ariana. Grindenwald uciekł , a Albus mógł teraz zostać najpotężniejszym czarodziejem. Harry przerwał dalsze opowiadania i wyznał że w jaskini horkruksa Albus Dumbledore wypił magiczny eliksir, który doprowadził go do rozpaczy - przypomniała mu się ta bitwa, podczas której zginęła jego siostra. Chciał bronić swoje rodzeństwo, ale nie potrafił. Aberforth stwierdził, że skoro Albus szanował Pottera to dlaczego nie kazał mu się gdzieś ukryć podczas tej wojny. Tajny tunel do Hogwartu Harry ponownie poinformował, że muszą się dostać do Hogwartu. Aberforth tkwił jeszcze chwilę nieruchomo w fotelu. W końcu wstał, stanął przed portretem Ariany i powiedział Arianie że wie co ma robić. Ariana uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, zagłębiając się w tługim tunelu, namalowanym poza nią. Harry dowiedział się, że zastępcą dyrektora jest rodzeństwo Carrow, oraz że Hogwart jest pilnie strzeżony przez śmierciożerców. Po chwili na końcu tunelu pojawiła się maleńka kropka. Ariana wracała do nich, rosnąc z każdą chwilą. Ale teraz ktoś jej towarzyszył, ktoś wyższy od niej szedł za nią, utykając. Miał długie włosy, pociętą twarz i poszarpaną szatę. Obie postacie robiły się coraz większe, aż w końcu tylko ich głowy wypełniły ramy. Następnie cały obraz wychylił się do przodu jak drzwiczki i ukazało się wejście do tunelu. Wyszedł z niego Neville Longbottom, który z zadowoleniem przywitał Harry'ego. Neville dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę i podbiegł, by z nimi też się wyściskać, wydając okrzyki radości. Miał na ciele wiele ran i zadrapań, ale szczęście ze spotkania Harry'ego spowodowało, że zapomniał o bólu. Longbottom poinformował Aberfortha, że w jego barze zjawi się kilka osób i ma je wpuścić do tunelu. Wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony i pomógł się jej wspiąć na gzyms kominka, a potem wprowadził ją do tunelu. Za nią wszedł Ron, potem sam Neville. Harry podziękował Aberforthowi za dwukrotne uratowanie życia i również wspiął sie na gzyms kominka i przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem Ariany. Ruszyli mrocznym tunelem, a ich cienie chwiały się i raz po raz pomykały do przodu. Ron zapytał się od jak dawna jest to przejście, ale Neville przerwał mu i pytał o ich ucieczkę. Opowiedzieli mu krótko o ucieczce z rąk śmierciożerców banku Gringotta, ponieważ chcieli się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Opowieść o Hogwarcie Neville opowiedział o rodzeństwie Carrow i karach przez nich stosowanych na uczniach. Dowiedzieli się, że mugoloznawstwo jest przedmiotem obowiązkowym, a naucza go Alecto Carrow. Opowiada uczniom o tępieniu mugolów i mugolaków. Nie chcą przelewać czystej krwi, dlatego używają łagodniejszych kar na uczniach niż śmierci. Wyciągli Lunę z pociągu, ponieważ jej ojciec za dużo sobie pozwalał w Żonglerze. Carrowowie dostawali szału, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, w jaki sposób uczniowie się komunikują. W niebezpieczeństwie jest każdy, którego przyjaciel lub krewny sprawiają nowej władzy kłopoty na zewnątrz. Nowy dyrektor również był wściekły z powodu wypisywania na ścianach graffiti dotyczących Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Ginny nie wróciła do Hogwartu po Wielkanocy, przez to Neville jako jedyny został przywódcą buntu. Carrowowie domyślali się, że to Longbottom za tym stoi, więc zaczęli go ostro przyciskać. Przyłapali Michaela Cornera, jak próbował uwolnić jednego pierwszoroczniaka, którego zakuli w łańcuchy i okropnie torturowali. Ludzie byli wystraszeni. Dostali się do babci Neville'a, aby on przestał sprzeciwiać się ich rządom. Babcia była jednak sprytniejsza - poważnie zraniła Dawlisha, a sama się ukryła. Napisałą do swojego wnuka, że jest z niego dumna. Kiedy zobaczyli, że nie mogą go do nieczego zmusić, stwierdzili, że Hogwart da sobię radę bez niego. Planowali go zabić lub zesłać do Azkabanu, lecz poraz kolejny Neville im uciekł. W Hogwarcie Pokój Życzeń Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville minęli ostry zakręt i zobaczyli przed sobą koniec tunelu. Schodki prowadziły do drzwi bardzo podobnych do tych za portretem Ariany. Neville otworzył je i przeszedł przez nie pierwszy, a tuż za nim wszedł Harry. Kiedy Harry wynurzył się z ciemnego tunelu, powitały go wrzaski i okrzyki. W pierwszej chwili zobaczył tylko jakieś kolorowe plamy i mnóstwo twarzy, ale zanim zdążył się rozejrzeć, on, Hermiona i Ron zostali otoczeni ciasnym kręgiem ludzi, którzy obejmowali ich, klepali po plecach i ściskali dłonie. Było tam około dwadzieścia osób. Powitano ich tak, jakby właśnie zwyciężyli w finale Pucharu Quidditcha. W końcu Neville kazał się wszystkim uspokoić, a kiedy tłum się cofnął, Harry mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, gdzie się znalazł. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był w tym pomieszczeniu. Było wielkie, przywodziło na myśl wnętrze olbrzymiego domku na drzewie albo gigantyczną kabinę okrętową. Z sufitu i z galerii, która biegła wokół wyłożonych ciemną boazerią ścian, zwisały różnokolorowe hamaki. Nie było okien, a ściany obwieszono gobelinami. Harry zobaczył złotego lwa Gryffindoru wyhaftowanego na szkarłatnym tle, czarnego borsuka Hufflepuffu na żółtym tle i brązowego orła Ravenclawu na tle niebieskim. Brakowało tylko srbrono-zielonego godła Slytherinu. Znajdowały się tam też przepełnione książkami biblioteczki, kilka mioteł, a w rogu wielkie radio. Neville zauważył że Harry nie wie gdzie jest, dlatego opowiedział mu o tym jak uciekał przed Carrowami i zobaczył drzwi do tego pokoju. Początkowo pokój był o wiele mniejszy, wisiał tylko jeden hamak i tylko herb Gryffindoru, ale później zaczęło przybywać coraz więcej członków GD, więc pokój coraz bardziej się powiększał. Carrowowie nie mogli wejść do pokoju, dlatego było to idealne schronienie. W pokoju wystarczy sobie czegoś zażyczyć, a życzenie to się spełni. Kiedy Neville był bardzo głodny pomyślał, że bardzo by chciał coś zjeść, no i otworzyło się wejście do tego tunelu, który prowadził do Świńskiego Łba. Poszedł tym tunelem i spotkał Aberfortha. Dostarcza on im jedzenia, ponieważ pokój nie spełnia takich życzeń. Jedzenie jest jednym z pięciu wyjątków od prawa Gampa dotyczącego elementarnej transmutacji. Harry rozejrzał się uważniej po pokoju, rozpoznając wiele znajomych twarzy. Były tu bliźniaczki Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein i Michael Corner. Seamus zapytał czego szukali w banku Gringotta, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążył coś na to odpowiedzieć, Harry poczuł straszliwy, piekący ból przeszywający mu czoło. Kiedy odwrócił się szybko plecami do swoich znajomych, Pokój Życzeń zniknął, stał teraz w zrujnowanej kamiennej chacie, u jego stóp ziała dziura w przegniłych deskach podłogi, obok niej leżała pusta złota szkatułka, a wrzask wściekłości Voldemorta wibrował mu w głowie. Z trudem udało mu się wydobyć z świadomości Voldemorta i powrócić do Pokoju Życzeń. Podtrzymywał go Ron. Neville zapytał się Harry'ego co mu się stało i zaproponował odpoczynek. Harry nie miał czasu na odpoczynek, spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, próbując im przekazać bez słów, że Voldemort właśnie odkrył stratę kolejnego horkruksa i że może w każdej chwili zjawić się w Hogwarcie, aby nie pozwolić im zniszczyć kolejnego. Seamus zapytał czy mają jakiś plan, jednak Harry powiedział, że to zadanie jest tajne i tylko on może je wykonać. Nikt się nie śmiał, wszyscy byli zmieszani. Neville miał nadzieję, że Harry ma zamiar z nimi zostać, lecz nic bardziej mylnego. Przyznał, że jak tylko wykona zadanie muszą uciekać z Hogwartu. Rozległy się pomruki zawodu, a Neville zmarszczył brwi. Harry zdradził że ma to związek z walką z Lordem Voldemortem. Longbottom stwierdził, że przyda mu się pomoc. Inni członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a potakiwali, jedni z zadowoleniem, drudzy z powagą. Kilka osób wstało, by zademonstrować swoją gotowość do akcji. Gwardia nie rozumiała, że nie mogą mu pomóc. Harry czuł jak upływa czas, i pragnąc jak najszybciej wyruszyć na poszukiwanie brakującego horkruksa - nie mógł zebrać myśli, a blizna nadal go piekła. Starał się wyjaśnić jeszcze raz, że zadanie jest podykotowane do Harry'ego przez Dumbledore'a. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi do tunelu, a zza nich wyszli Lun i Dean. Wszyscy myśleli, że kiedy Harry wróci do Hogwartu to rozpocznie się wielka rewolucja - obalą panowanie Snape'a i Carrowów. Harry'emu było strasznie przykro, ponieważ wiedział, że nie ma czasu im pomóc. Część członków Gwardii wydała okrzyki niezadowolenia. Harry odwrócił się, bo za plecami usłszał jakieś hałasy. Serce w nim zamarło, bo teraz przez dziurę w ścianie przeszła Ginny, a zaraz za nią pojawili się Fred, George i Lee Jordan. Ginny obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem. Zapomniał już i nie doceniał tego jaka ona jest piękna. Jej widok wprawił Harry'ego w przyjemny ból. Fred poinformował, że Aberforth zaczyna być nerwowy, ponieważ przez jego lokal ciągle przechodzą nowi czarodzieje. Harry'emu opadłą szczęka, kiedy tuż za Lee Jordanem zauważył wychodzącą z tunelu Cho Chang. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Pokazała Harry'emu galeona i usiadła obok Michaela Cornera. Nadal dobiegały głosy o tym, że wszyscy są gotowi do walki. Ron ściszył głos, tak że słyszeli go tylko Harry i Hermiona. Zaproponował, aby przyjęli pomoc od przyjaciół, nie mówiąc im o tym jakie zadanie muszą wykonać. Hermiona uważała że ma rację i powinni przyjąć ich pomoc. Harry po chwili zastanowienia głośno zawołał do wszystkich, aby się uciszyli. Zaległa cisza, wszyscy patrzyli się teraz na Harry'ego, czekając w napięciu co powie. Potter zapytał, czy ktoś nie widział jakiegoś szczególnego przedmiotu związanego z Ravenclaw. Spojarzał na grupkę Krukonów, ale odpowiedziała mu Luna siedząca na poręczy fotela Ginny. Przypomniała sobie że istnieje zaginiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Odezwał się Michael Corner, który powiedział że diadem zaginął już dawno temu i nikt go nie widział. Harry ponownie zapytał czy nikt z obecnych nie widział jakiegoś diademu. Wszyscy ponownie pokręcili głowami. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona, którzy również byli rozczarowani. Cho zaproponowała przejście do pokoju Ravenclawu i pokazanie diademu na głowie Roweny. Harry znów w podświadomości zauważył lecącego Voldemorta, o czym poinformował Hermionę i Rona. Cho i Harry już wstali, ale Ginny zatrzymała ich i kazałą Lunie zaprowadzić Harry'ego do tego pokoju. Cho usiadła z zawiedzioną miną, a Neville zaprowadził Harry'ego i Lunę do wyjścia z pokoju Życzeń. W wieży Ravenclawu Harry wraz z Luną wyszli przez kredens na strome schody, po których się wspięli. Były długie, oświetlone tylko pochodniami i niespodziewanie zakecały w róznych miescach. Na samym końcu napotkali na mur. Harry zarzucił na siebie i Lunę pelerynę niewidkę, po czym pchnął lekko ścianę. Rozstąpiła się pod jego dotknięciem i razem prześliznęli się na zewnątrz. Ściana natychmiast wróciła na swoje miejsce. Stali w ciemnym korytarzu. Hrry pociągnął Lunę w cień, pogrzebał w woreczku zawieszonym na szyi i wyjął Mapę Huncwotów. Trzymając ją tuż przed nosem odnalazł kropki oznaczające Lunę i Harry'ego. Byli na piątym piętrze. Oglądali jak kropka oznaczająca Filcha na mapie oddala się w głąb korytarza. Ruszyli, skradając się na palcach. Harry już wiele razy krążył nocą po zamku, ale jeszcze nigdy serce nie biło mu tak mocno, bo jeszcze nigdy tyle nie zależało od tego, czy ktoś ich nie nakryje. Przechodzili przez prostokąty księżycowego świtała, mijjali zbroje, krych hełmy skrzypiały na odgłos ich lekkich kroków. Wychodzili ostrożnie zza rogów korytarzy, nie wiedząc czy ktoś się za nimi nie czai. Kiedy tylko było dobre oświetlenie sprawdzali na Mapie Huncwotów gdzie są. Dwukrotnie mijali przechodzące obok nich duchy. Harry spodziewał się, żę w każdej chwili mogą napotkać jakąś przeszkodę; najbardziej obawiali się Irytka, więc wciąż nasłuchwiał tych charakterystycznych odgłosów. Luna pociągnęła Harry'ego, prowadząc go w stronę wąskich, spiralnych schodów. Wspięli się po nich na samą górę. Harry jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Kręte schody kończyły się starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, w których nie było klamki ani dziurki od klucza, tylko brązowa kołatka w kształcie orła. Luna wyciągnęła spod peleryny bladą rękę, która wyglądałą dziwacznie, zawieszona w powietrzu, niepołączona z ramieniem. Zstukałą raz kołatką, a w głuchej ciszy ten dźwięk zabrzmiał w uszach Harry'ego jak wystrzał armatni. Dziób orła natychmiast się otworzył, a ptak łagodnym i melodyjnym głosem zapytał, co było pierwsze, czy feniks, czy płomień. Harry był zdziwiony tym pytaniem, ponieważ myślał, żw wystarczy powiedzieć hasło i wejdą do środka. Luna bez problemu odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie przez drzwi. Melodyjny głos pogratulował Lunie rozsądku i drzwi się otworzyły. Pokój wspólny Krukonów był obszernym, okrągłym pomieszczeniem, większym od wszystkich pokojów, które Harry widział w Hogwarcie. Wdzięcznie sklepione, łukowe okna przedzielały ściany obiwieszone niebisko-brązowymi jedwabnymi tkaninami. Krukoni mieli z okien piękny widok na otaczające zamek góry. Na kopulastym sklepieniu namalowane były gwiazdy, które widniały również na granatowym dywanie pokrywającym podłogę. Były tam też stoliki, fotele, biblioteczki, a w niszy naprzeciw drzwi stał wysoki posąg z białego marmuru. Harry rozpoznał Rowenę Ravenclaw, bo widział już jej popiersie w domu u Luny. Obok niszy były drzwi, które, prowadziły do dormitoriów na górze. Podszedł do posądu. Marmurowa postać zdawała się spoglądać na niego z lekkim, zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Była piękna, a na głowie wyrzeźbiono w marmurze delikatny diadem. był podobny do tego, który miała na głowie Fleur podczas swojego śłubu. Wyryte były w nim słowa: Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie. Harry wspiął się na cokół posągu i odczytał je na głos. Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakiś głos. Obrócił się gwałtownie, ześliznął z cokołu i wylądował na podłodze. Nad nim stała wysoka postać Alecto Carrow, ale gdy tylko uniósł różdżkę, przyłożyła gruby palec do wyplonej na przedramieniu czaszki, z ust której wysuwał się wąż. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Wydarzenia Walka z Severusem Snape Ochrona Hogwartu Bitwa Ultimatum Voldemorta Potyczki na początku bitwy Walka na drewnianym moście Szturm na wiadukt Potyczka na blankach Poszukiwanie Diademu Walka w Pokoju Życzeń Trwająca Bitwa Śmierć Snape'a Godzinny rozejm Wspomnienia Snape'a Odkrycie prawdy W Zakazanym Lesie Spotkanie z Dumbledore'em Procesja z lasu Ogłoszenie śmierci Harry'ego Wznowiona Bitwa Ostateczny pojedynek Po bitwie Uczestnicy Dobra strona = Hannah Abbott.jpg|Hanna Abbott Katie2.jpg|Katie Bell SusanBones.png|Susan Bones Terry.PNG|Terry Boot BrownL.jpg|Lavender Brown Chang.jpg|Cho Chang MichaelCorner.jpg|Michael Corner Colin.jpg|Colin Creevey Fleur90.jpg|Fleur Delacour Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore ARGUS FILCH.jpg|Argus Filch Seamus.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Filiuss.jpg|Filius Flitwick Anthony.PNG|Anthony Goldstein 180px-Hermione-Granger-hermione-granger-771263 306 400-1-.jpg|Hermiona Granger Graup chodzi.jpg|Graup HAGRID RUBEUS HAGRID.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Angelina-Johnson-gryffindor-28517226-166-271.jpg|Angelina Johnson Lee.jpeg|Lee Jordan Augusta.jpg|Augusta Longbottom 180px-NevilleYR7.jpg|Neville Longbottom Luna lovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood DH Remus Lupin promo.jpg|Remus Lupin Ernie.jpg|Ernest Macmillan Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Cormac.mclaggen.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Orawie bezgłowy nick00.jpg|Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington Norris.jpg|Pani Norris Padmabal.jpg|Padma Patil Parvati-patil.jpg|Parvati Patil Irytek.jpg|Irytek 250px-PomfreyDH2.jpg|Poppy Pomfrey HarryPotter5poster.jpg|Harry Potter Firenzo.jpg|Firenzo 250px-Kingsley Shacklebolt Profile.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Horacy slughorn4242.jpg|Horacy Slughorn Harry-Potter-Severus-Snape-262x300.jpeg|Severus Snape Alicja.PNG|Alicja Spinnet Sprout500.png|Pomona Sprout Dean Thoma DH2.jpg|Dean Thomas TonksBattleofHogwarts.png|Nimfadora Tonks Sybilla 101.jpg|Sybilla Trelawney 20080921045850!Romilda.jpg|Romilda Vane Praca - artur.jpg|Artur Weasley Zła strona Draco-Malfoy-draco-malfoy-16991021-1000-1334.jpg Gregory;;.jpg Vincent Crabbe 2.jpg Crabbe.png Goyle.png Pius.jpg Akromantula.jpeg Graup chodzi.jpg Dark Dementor.png 200px-Yaxley profile.jpg Amycus.jpg Alecto Carrow.jpg Voldemort.jpg Narcyza malfoy.png Snape-hp-photo-severus-snape-8304850.jpg Lucjusz Malfoy.jpg 180px-Helena Bonham Carter jako Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg Ofiary * Lavender Brown * Colin Creevey * Remus Lupin * Nimfadora Tonks * Fred Weasley * Crabbe Sr ( prawdopodobnie) * Antonin Dołohow * Goyle St ( prawdopodobnie) * Jugson (prawdopodobnie) * Bellatrix Lestrange * Walden Macnair * Augustus Rookwood * Severus Snape * Yaxley (prawdopodobnie) * Pius Thicknesse Ciekawostki Zobacz także *Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej *Bitwa nad Little Whinging *Śmierciożercy *Zakon Feniksa *Gwardia Dumbledore'a en:Battle of Hogwarts de:Schlacht von Hogwarts es:Batalla de Hogwarts fr:Bataille de Poudlard it:Battaglia di Hogwarts ru:Битва за Хогвартс fi:Tylypahkan taistelu nl:Slag om Zweinstein Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Wydarzenia